


Sweet Memory

by sassy_cat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_cat/pseuds/sassy_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Week 1 of LJ's Humpmadness14</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Memory

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1 of LJ's Humpmadness14

Title: Sweet Memory  
Author: sassy_cat  
Characters: Neville/Ginny, background Harry/Ginny  
Prompt: denial  
Word Count: 285  
Rating: R  
Warnings: infidelity if you squint  
Author's Note: Thanks to traintracks for the beta

 

She watches him walk away.

He's wrong. A fuck and a kiss now and then won't make them a couple. They're combatants, part of the student resistance, helping Harry in their own way within the walls of the castle. She's still with Harry in her heart and nothing that Neville says will change her mind; no orgasm is going to make her forget that Harry is her future. Only when she burns with loneliness can Neville have her body.

That's all he's ever going to get.

It's late April and while the flowers are beginning to bloom, Hogwarts feels as cold as ever. If she finds herself going to Greenhouse Three more often than necessary, it has nothing to do with his warm hands or the way that he smells of fresh earth. He's so responsive, so alive. Harry would write if he could, if he didn't have so much on his mind. Neville's cock deep inside her should be Harry's.

She will always choose Harry. Each time. Every time. Always.

May arrives and so does Harry. He's a sight, shirt torn and cuts on his arms. She wants to wrap him in bandages and kiss away his pain, but she needs to fight beside him even more, to see this finished so they can finally be together. He holds her tightly in his arms and whispers, "I missed you, Gin." She kisses his neck and melts against him. This is where she belongs. She absolutely doesn't look over his shoulder to meet Neville's gaze and her heart doesn't twist when he frowns and turns away.

After the war, her time with Neville will be nothing but a sweet memory.  
Nothing to miss at all.


End file.
